Half Angel
by Forfrysning
Summary: Kind of an off shoot of Maximum Ride series. More about war between Heaven and Hell, and Half Angels winged people and Half Deamons Erasers and other stuff


Chapter 1

Fell woke up in a daze. The pain had been excruciating last night. As he looked around at his surroundings for the first time, he noticed that this was not his comfortable bed but another church.

For the past two weeks, he had been sleepwalking nearly every night, but four days ago, he began waking up in strange places, all of them churches. He remembered back to when his life was not such a mess… When his mom was still alive. She had died in a freak accident with a fire.

Fell shook himself of such thoughts, and worked on finding a way back to his house. He stood up, wincing, as the pain in his back exploded through him again. The shock of it took away his breath, and he was forced to sit at one of the pews.

It was still early in the morning, but people were already starting to file into the church, all of the devotees giving him odd looks. Fell quickly left, and called a cab to pick him up. He reminisced on his dreams that night. It was the same, it always was. Thousands of shapes falling, or flying out a cloud, at the same time when a hole the size of Manhattan opened up on the ground, spewing forth all sorts of disgusting creatures. Then his least favorite part of the dream, himself, with something bulging under his back, before seeing the great white wings explode out of his back. This is usually where he would wake up screaming.

Upon returning, he half heartedly parted with the money for the cab, then walked up the winding staircase to his front door. Dismissing the weird dreams from his head, he thought of what he needed. Money. The social security money for this month was dried up, and he needed a job badly. Being 17, he was unlike most kids his age for not having a job, but no one wanted to hire an orphan with no way of getting to work.

A screech shot through the air, sending Goosebumps down his flesh, and shivers through his spine. Slowly turning to the sound of the sound, Fell found himself face to face with the most grotesque thing ever. It looked like a cross bread between a rat, and a human corpse. To top all that off, it towered over him by about three feet, and had a blazing sword in it's hand.

Screaming, Fell bolted for the front door, while the monster perused him. Fell pulled out his keys and started to fumble with them, when steam began to rise from them. Fell dropped the scalding keys and looked in horror as his only escape burst into flames, all the while the monster still heading toward him.

The monster was about to slice Fell in two, when a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, and crisped the monster. The gentle breeze blew away the ashes of the monster.

Fell slumped to the ground, and just stared at the only reminder of the monster: a blazing sword. Upon closer inspection, Fell found that it was not on fire, but the blade was moving in the way one might expect a flame to behave. The metal was scalding hot to the touch…

The mysterious blade turned to ash before Fell had a chance to further investigate it's strange appearance.

"You shouldn't be playing with that…" the soothing voice made Fell jump.

_Damn-it, how many weird things are going to happen to me today, _Fell began to search for the voice, but no one would indulge him the privilege of stepping out from behind a bush or tree.

"That was too close" mumbled Jolden from under his breath. Still watching his son, he spread his long wings and took to the sky. Flying low, to see if any other demons lurked around any corners.

Satisfied that all was in order, Jolden flew toward the closest cloud, not a problem because it was a VERY overcast day, passing through it and arriving near the Gates of Heaven.

Contrary to what mortals thought, Clouds were not an average reaction of water and air, they were portals that allowed any being with Angel wings to pass through to heaven. When something tried to pass through that was demonic… that was when thunder would appear. They were kind of like Bouncers to Heaven. Big fluffy bouncers…

His thoughts returned to Fell. That was too close. The Demons had never targeted half angels before. Most of them usually grew up not even knowing what they were. They were considered a waste of time to the Demons because they were already protected and posed no threat to Demon-kind.

Maybe his son was different though. He could end up being like Gabriel. The Half Angel that discovered his heritage, and embraced it, to become one of the most powerful angels in Heaven.

No, that was very unlikely, of the hundreds of Half Angels ever conceived, only one had found out. Maybe part of God's greater plan. Jolden put himself back into the present and concentrated on finding Gabriel to report this anomaly.

Was going to write more for first chapter, but it seemed like a good ending place.


End file.
